Chapter 1 The Inseperable Seperated
by CarnivalChaos
Summary: I wrote my Tomo story! Yay!


**Chapter 1: The Inseparable Separate**

"Mommy! Daddy! Guess what?!" I practically skipped into the house ready to tell my parents about my day.

"Yes, Tomo, dear?" My mom smiled at me from the kitchen which was close by. I grinned hugely.

"I learned somethin' new at the academy today! It was soo cool!" I jumped up and down, eager to show her my new move.

"That's wonderful! I'd like to see when you're ready"

"Ok! Oh, where's daddy?" I wanted to show him as well.

"He went out shopping, he'll be back in a bit"

"Yay!"

"Now, what was that new thing you wanted to show me?" My mother turned her attention to me.

"Oh! It was this!" I put my hands together and slowly started to do hand signs. Than a pretty awful clone appeared next to me. My mother giggled. I pouted. "I did it better at the academy!"

"Oh, don't worry, just keep practicing. You'll get there eventually!" She gave me a reassuring smile. I grinned widely back. "Now, go relax. You've been working so hard all day"

I pouted "But I just got home!"

She smiled her sweet smile again, patting my head "I know, sweetie. Just take a short nap and we'll wake you up later"

I sighed in defeat "Alright. But you better wake me up! Or I'll be mad!"

"Hehe. Alright, Tomo" she gave me a hug and kissed my cheek "I love you my little boy"

I blushed "I'm not a little boy any more!"

"Hehe. Okay. Enjoy your nap!"

"Okay!" I ran off to my room which was, and always would be, the only place at home where I could just be alone all I wanted. But, of course, as a 7 year old that didn't mean much to me. I just spent my time napping, playing games, or reading kids books. What else was there for a 7 year old to do? But, of course, there was one thing that had always been and always will be most important to me. That has always been my family. We spent most of our time together and had a pretty close bond that was basically impossible to break. Not to say no one had ever tried, because they did, which would confuse me at times. Why would someone try to break a family's bond? Well, maybe It was some grown-up thing I didn't understand. I don't know. But, what I was sure of was that my family would never break up. Nope! So that made me generally happy. I giggled to myself thinking of what dad would say when he would see my new jutsu when I woke up. I was pretty excited, almost enough to make me not fall asleep. But, still, I did anyway, and it seemed like I had woken too soon after.

There was a loud thud from downstairs and some yelling. I thought that maybe my mom had dropped the pot and hurt her foot, so I sat up and moved to the doorway and made my way down the stairs and to the hall.

"To HELL is where you'll be going, you worthless piece of trash!" I heard another scream, but this time from my dad, and than another (even louder) thud. So, I peeked around the corner, when something splashed in my face. I put my hand up to my cheek, touching it, and than looked at it. It was blood that was splattered onto my face. My eyes widened in horror at the sight of the blood on my fingers and I looked up to see what was going on.

My father was lying in an awkward position on the floor with his head against the fireplace. He was completely covered in blood from head to toe and was getting beaten by a trespasser. My mother, however, was fighting against another trespasser. They were both men, though, the one taking on my mother seemed much tougher. I watched my mother fight back after each blow this man would give her. Eventually, she gave in and let out a scream of bloody murder. This was exactly what it was. Bloody murder. I watched her keep fighting until she could not even stand anymore. My eyes were widened enormously. I was terrified. What if they saw me? What if they hurt Riku and Haruhi? I silently made my way to my sisters' bedroom. They both seemed to have noticed what was going on as well. I carried Riku and held Haruhi's hand, racing out the back way of the house and out of the property. I ran as fast as I could, trying to get as far from those men as possible. I had just lost my parents, I couldn't let my sisters go either. That's when it dawned on me. I stopped, sinking to the ground as I dissolved into tears realizing what had just happened to my mother and father.


End file.
